


大麻幻想

by Ash_C



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 抽嗨了乱搞。
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool
Kudos: 3





	大麻幻想

一

  
Billie就像个躁郁症患者似的在沙发上瘫着，抱着自己的脸，双眼难以聚焦。十分钟前他还跟tre发誓这是最后一口，十分钟后他嗨得连自己后爸那张令人发指的臭脸都快想不起来了。  
整个地下室弥漫着一股怪味，廉价啤酒瓶子乱七八糟地堆满了地，嚼到无味的口香糖大片地黏在桌板下面。Mike那个正人君子出去泡妞了，就剩下Billie和他的傻子兄弟Tre窝在这儿吞云吐雾。

  
“这口敬gilman的混蛋们。”Billie晃了晃水烟筒，抽了一口。一样瘫在旁边的Tre看他那副愤世嫉俗的样子，咯咯地怪笑了两声。

是的，他们签了公司，他们出了唱片，他们喝的起一扎一扎的酒也交上了房租。但是Tim那个老家伙却嫌他们“太流行了”，禁止他们在那儿演出。  
Billie觉得他需要点安慰，他抽的量大概都足够让三个Mike天昏地暗了，但他还是绷着一根弦，怎么都放松不下来。

他干脆四仰八叉地瘫倒，一半身子压在Tre身上，一条腿搭在他腿上，胳膊摸着Tre的胸，恶意地揉了一把。  
“你他妈抽傻了？”Tre吸吸鼻子，骂了一句，但懒得把Billie的胳膊和腿从自己身上弄下去，反正也没多重，跟个小姑娘似的。而且如果真是个姑娘，那还把Tre蹭得挺舒服。

二

Billie现在感觉天花板都会动了，波涛起伏的，真像昨天他看到台下那个红发大奶的女孩的身体。如果能来一发那可太舒服了，他想着，看着天花板上的曲线，两腿间就支起了帐篷。

他把左手伸进裤子，习惯性地做着上下的动作，满脑子都是那个姑娘圆润的奶子和屁股以及细嫩的椰子肉似的皮肤。右手边正巧就有皮肤的质感。他毫不客气地摸来摸去，就好像摸到了那姑娘的肌肤一样。只不过好像体毛有点旺盛。

TreCool脑子里也是春光旖旎。前两天有个十几岁的黑色短发姑娘给他口过，活棒极了。他醉着酒所以甚至记不清她到底长什么样，但她如果再给他口一回，他就算闭着眼塞住耳朵捆上手也认得出。Tre没抽那么多，脑子还算有点理智，知道这只胡乱摸他的手是Billie那个混球的。不过当那只手无意地碰到他下体的时候，他还是忍不住硬了。操，Billie的手还真像个姑娘的，他肯定没好好练吉他。

Billie正奇怪为什么那个红发巨乳的女孩把内裤脱掉之后竟然有一根比自己的都大的屌，那个姑娘就在撸出了一点粘液之后，不由分说地把屌塞进了他嘴里。“我他妈这辈子还没上过双性人。”Billie本来打算抗拒，但转念又放弃了，“行，看在你奶子手感好的份上，我口你一会儿，口完了就该轮到我爽了。”他一手给自己撸，一手摸着别人的卵，嘴也忙个不停。

Tre抓着Billie的头发，感受着Billie的舌头舔着他的阴茎。这他妈...太荒谬了。不知道是不是大麻影响，Tre几乎觉得含着他屌的人不是Billie而是那个黑发姑娘，连吞吐的频率和深度都差不多。然后他低头看到的就是那个穿着丁字裤高跟鞋的姑娘正卖力的吮吸着。于是Tre干脆闭着眼睛享受。反正都是爽，谁让他爽又有什么区别。

Billie真的口得有点累，但是他被抓着头发，强行提高了频率。一会儿，他的喉头突然有粘稠的异物感，因为太深了，他反射性地吞了下去。然后他的头发才被放开。他想把那个红发双性女孩压在身下，好好干一炮，但怎么都插不进她的穴。Billie很急躁，那个姑娘更急躁，她直接把Billie推倒，手放在Billie的阴茎上，带着戏谑狠狠地上下撸着，然后抬脸看着他。Billie任由她帮他撸，盯着那张脸卖力地辨认了很久，还没有反应过来就已经射了。那姑娘站起来走到旁边，点了根烟。不，不是那姑娘，这世上哪儿他妈有长得那么像Tre Cool的姑娘。

三

“Tre你他妈红头发真丑。”Billie不知所谓地说，他眼里的Tre好像还是红发，他也不知道。“你他妈刚刚还想上我来着。”Tre朝Billie竖了个中指。

门突然打开，Mike回来了，他皱着眉，闻到空气里残余的石楠花、大麻、香烟和酒精的味道，不是很惊讶。

“我可不管刚刚这儿发生了什么，晚上还有场表演，你们两个最好还是穿上衣服。”


End file.
